A New Life
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: Rogue has just found out she's a mutant, killed her foster-parent and is running away from the police bleeding heavily what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

She lay there staring up at the ceiling, she was only sixteen years old but had a certain beauty that people had just ignored but looked at from a distance, she had been laying there for a couples of hours her long brown hair spread across her dark purple covers. Her music was blaring through the speakers in her bedroom, she didn't care who heard the music it was the only thing that could get her through the day. She heard a banging coming from outside her room getting louder as she ignored it, "Marie turn that damn music off I've had enough of it" came the voice from outside. Marie still didn't turn her music down hoping that the banging would go away and for her peace to return, the banging finally stopped but not before a fist came through the bedroom door. Her foster-parent known as David came barging through the door obvious that he had been drinking "I thought I told you to turn that damn music off", Marie surprised by what she had witnessed sprung to her feet in a matter of seconds " am sorry I didant t hear ya" blatantly lying as she said it. "I don't care what you say I know you heard I'll teach you not to lie to me" a smirk spreading across his face, Marie knew that smirk too often and starting to back away from him, as he came closer she could almost taste the foul alcohol smell that came off his breath. As he came closer backing Marie into the corner he started undressing getting ready for what was going to happen next, when Marie was fully backed into the corner and only when he had only one piece of clothing left on that's when he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Marie didn't know what he was doing at first she froze, gaping wide-eyed when he started to come closer she came to her senses when he pinned her against the wall and screamed with all her mite but her music was playing to loudly for anyone to hear.

She blamed herself for not turning down and for own ignorance, as she screamed a hand came down and smacked her hard across the face and another followed "do that again and I swear I'll cut your throat and you will never will able to breath another word again" he yelled as another smirked spread across his face. With one hand on her mouth he started to undo her black shirt with his free one at that moment Marie wished she couldn't be so helpless and just standing there watching him doing these things to her, of course he had always beat her when he was drunk but he hadn't gone as far as trying to rape her and it was getting so close to that now. He had finished undoing her shirt and starting undoing her pants nearly ripping them off not wanting to wait any more, he finished stripping her of her clothes and starting running his hands upon her skin, scratching her as he so roughly did and at that moment he started convulsing in pain as his memories slipped into Marie. With that he drew his knife and plunged it into her skin as she fell the last of his life entered her leaving nothing more than a shell of his former life, Marie gasped in pain as the knife pierced her skin still struggling to get over it she gathered herself up with much pain and packed up her belongings. Marie had shoved what she find in her bag when she heard sirens, someone must of called the police and once they see the dead body the would convict her of murder, pain still searing through her body she jumped out of the window heading down the alley with a bag in her hand running away from the mess of her life, she didn't know what to do, panicking she carried on running. She had been running for what seemed hours when she finally collapsed of exhaustion, bloody still pumping from her wound freely she wondered what to do and where to go, the memories came back to her the pain in his face as he collapsed dead right in front of her, she killed him "wot tha hell is appening to ma" she screamed. She sat among the rubbish that had been scattered across the floor trying to gather her memories, when she thought that her life couldn't get any worse this pops up and she has to deal with the murder of her foster-parent.

Marie got herself up from the floor and started walking along the alley trying to figure out what she could do next, as she was walking a boy who looked about seventeen in a brown trench coat came running around the corner bumping head on with her. This sent Marie flying backwards into a pile a trash cans "ow....wot the hell was that?" she mumbled as she rubbed her backside, a another mumble came from beside her "wow wot did Remy run nta?". He turned round to find the something he ran into when he came across Marie behind him gasping for breath , "oh Remy.. uh I mean I am sorry for running nta ya madame" he said while eyeing up the young beauty in front of him. Gathering up her surroundings she stood up and winced in pain ,"yer ya should be sorry" she sneered out not wanting to confront many people in the area for they might find out who she is. The boy surprised by her harsh tone started walking away, but turned back again as he knew she was in some degree of pain, he started walking towards her intending to help her after all he did run into her. Marie picked her bag up from the floor and started walking again when boy came up from behind her "stop..! I am really sorry that I'd ran nta yu" he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her walking away when she screamed "don't touch me", "am sorry I ant mean any affence t...." he cut off short when she collapsed. Marie woke to find the was still in the alley with the boy standing over her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he looked sincerely worried about her, she started to get up but only to be pushed down again by the boy standing over her "wot r ya doin I need ta get up ya swamp rat" she spat out. "now now no need for de pets name petite" he smirked, Marie felt a sharp pain as she got up once again and put hand down where the pain came from she soon retracted it as she rembered that's where she had got stabbed her pale hand now cover in a sticky red substance her blood. The boys eyes went wide when he realised how hurt she really was, "....you should really go to d hospital petite yor really hurt" he said sympathetically, "I aint need ya advice on wot to do" carefully wiping the blood off her hands. Marie sat down again the pain was getting too much for her to handle, "um.. I sorry for bein short wit ya before" pressing hard on her wound trying to stem the bleeding "anyway I guess ya name is Remy when ya were talking about ya self in the third person huh", Remy took a seat beside her "yer mi name's Remy, ya now it's a kinda habit talking in the third person for me, I guess this is where I ask ur name". She took in a deep breath and started talking again but in short rasped breaths "well my name is Marie and....." Marie was cut short this time as sirens blared across the street Remy had turned his back to find what was going when he turning back to face Marie he was left stunned staring at the place where she had sat and a pool of blood next to it. Remy got up and started to search the area "Marie.... MARIE!!!" he called out in desperation, Marie was running along all the back street alleys now after she ran off from Remy and the sirens she hadn't a clue of where she was going.......


	2. Running

Marie carried on running all through the night ever since she left that boy called Remy behind as well as the police sirens that followed her, it was 3am before she decided to rest on a nearby bench and give in to exhaust gen, the sky was surprisingly dark at that time in the morning and the wind was cool. For the few hours that Marie had slept she had dreamt of the other days events and the boy called Remy, but she had never had took in to notice his red on black eyes when she encountered him that day, only for him to be pushed away and for her to run off.

Marie woke up to the rain splattering against her skin and running down her face and body, but the rain had now soaked through all her clothes leaving her cold, damp and now where to go, 'wot r am goin ta do 'she said to herself as she stared down at her wet clothing.

"well I mite as well get goin naw" she mumbled as she got off the bench and headed sown the next alley way, she walking quietly down the dimly lighted alley when she heard voices from around the corner.

"no, Sir we still haven't found the girl, but we believe that she must be a mutant due to the way the man died" he paused waiting for a reply from the other end "okay Sir, we will pull out and leave the matter in your hands and the special team you have selected, over and out", the man walked away from the alley to give the men the heads up on their new orders.

Marie stood there dumb struck ' there sending in a special team just to capture me, what the hell am I gonna do' she thought to herself, she peered round the corner making sure that the men had disappeared so she could get carefully get away before the other men would come for her.

She decided to make a run for it no matter if the men were still there or not she had to get away from this place, running round corners and down alley ways the scenery blurred together Marie knew something was up but couldn't put her mind to it, ever since she first started running she had got that feeling. She stopped pausing for breath and glanced round at her surroundings, she found she was far from the alleyways now and was deep inside a forest out side of the town, it was still quite dark but could see the sun beginning to emerge through the darkness and the clouds. Her head turned abruptly when she heard the rustling and the sound of twigs snapping from behind her, the only thing she could make out was a black figure, standing less than two meters away from her ready to make his move.

Her gazed changed again when she saw another figure in black come out of the forest right in front of her, she knew she had to make her move fast before they surrounded her completely, she gathered all the strength she could muster and bolted straight for the first figure standing right in front of her.

The figure was unaware of her actions and was rammed into a nearby tree leaving the girl to make her escape, the men around stood still surprised by the actions of the young girl nut quickly forgot about that and resumed the chase of trying to catch her.

Marie would stop every so often to make sure they weren't following her but her luck was running low as they were still following her every where she went, she couldn't lose them no matter what, she had forgotten all about her wound she still had on her side but all this running was making it worse the blood pumping faster round her body making the wound bleed unstoppably.

The day light was know streaming through the unlit forest sending everything into a bright haze, but this didn't stop the men from chasing, hunting her what ever you call it, the men had no patience left and were getting more angry by the minute but they couldn't leave until they found Her.


End file.
